Dense and Bitter
by Hime Pie
Summary: I hate writing summaries, so here's a quote "Paul’s eyes widened. He may be bitter, but not heartless! Okay, he may be bitter and heartless, but he wasn’t going to have someone’s blood on his hands! He gave Dawn one of his hands, and she clung to it."
1. Chapter 1

**I recently got obsessed with Ikarishipping. Not sure how, I always had respect for it, but never obsessed. Then I started watching more AMVs, making more AMVs…And well, here I am writing this. I'm so happy ******** I get to write about a tough, I-don't-care-what-anyone-thinks character! And I'm partly annoyed, since the two Ikarishipping fanfics I read were fluff, so let's hope that doesn't happen in this story. It may seem rushed at first, but I promise it slows down. ******

Chapter 1

Paul walked into the house. The lights were all off, and silence carried on throughout the place. Everything was clean, not surprising. Reggie's incomplete collection of Gym badges immediately caught Paul's eye every time he was in this house. It almost felt like they were laughing at him; mocking him for his brother's fault. Those little things made this room cold. Home did not feel like home to Paul. Ever.

"Reggie!" Paul called out. No one answered, and he sighed.

No one was here. Again. Paul headed toward the central of notes left for this situation. The refrigerator.

"_Paul-Gone out with Maylene. Dinner's in the fridge. Oh, and your friends came by today. They were asking if you were competing at some Shaw's Challenge…thing… No idea what Ash was going on about. If you know; great.-Reggie_." said a note in Reggie's scribbled handwriting. Paul twitched. Reggie thought Ash was his _friend_.

Paul thought about the note as he picked out some cold lasagna from the fridge. Shaw's Challenge Thing? What? He looked at the clock. _6:30 PM. _Paul's curiosity was growing. If Ash were here in Veilstone City, he'd be at the Pokemon Center.

He stabbed a fork in his lasagna and ran out to the Center.

The slidey doors opened and Paul ran in.

"NURSE JOY!" He cried as his fists punched Nurse Joy's desk. She jumped, "W-What do you need?"

"Where's. Ash. Ketchum?" he spat. Nurse Joy contemplated the question for a moment, trying to remember if she knew Ash Ketchum.

"You mean the boy with the cap?" she asked. Paul nodded. Nurse Joy told him that Ash had gone out with his friends to a restaurant. He sighed, but ran out of the Center to continue his quest.

A smirk spread on his face when he finally found Ash sitting with his friends in the restaurant's window. The blue-haired girl pointed at him, and he scowled. She gave him a brilliant smile in return. _Dense, _he thought. Now, Brock and Ash had gotten the message, and they turned their heads. Ash piled a mouthful of fish and ran out to meet Paul. Paul rolled his eyes.

"Paul, are you entering the Shaw's Pokemon Challenge they're holding at their mansion?" Ash asked.

Paul tried not to show a stunned expression. Usually, he knew about things before this dunce. He replied that he was, to show that he knew what he was talking about.

"Then you should come with us," said Brock's strong voice as he walked out the doorway. Paul gave the two boys an indifferent look, and replied, "Whatever."

Dawn finally followed her companions, feeling left out from the conversation. Brock explained that Paul would be accompanying them to the Shaw's mansion. She nodded, now up-to-date.

They left immediately. Paul groaned and looked back at all the food the three friends were leaving. It felt like a giant hole had grown in the boy's stomach, giving him a painful reminder that he hadn't eaten. He tried to shrug it off, but he was slowly falling apart because of it.

They hardly walked together at all. Brock, Ash, and Dawn walked in front, while Paul lagged behind. The three friends were wrapped in a conversation that Dawn was soon drifting out of. She frequently looked back at Paul, but quickly looked back when he returned her stare. Dawn finally quit. While Brock and Ash continued to walk, she stopped until Paul had caught up with her. Then she began to walk with him.

"So, are you excited about the match?" she asked. Honestly, she was only talking to him out of pity.

"Not really," he spat, "I didn't have dinner."

"Didn't you have some before you came?" a hint of worry was in her voice.

"I didn't know we'd be going straight to it."

"Why? We're actually going to be late! Didn't you know when it was?" Dawn asked.

Paul gave her a terrifying glare that made her shudder, but she made him stop. From her bag, she pulled out a red apple and handed it to him. Paul glared once more and tried to give it back saying, "I don't eat fruit."

Dawn pushed the apple back to him, "It's good for you, and beggars can't be choosers."

"I wasn't asking for food!"

"EAT IT!"

Paul scowled, but took a bite in defeat. Ash commented from in front, "You sure are defensive about your fruit, Dawn."

She giggled girlishly and ran back up to Ash, forgetting about Paul's existence. His grip on the apple tightened with anger, but he continued walking. "Dense," he commented again, taking a bite.

They began to hit a street that wasn't like the others they had walked on. This street was made of yellow bits of grain-size rocks. The scenery around them was getting much greener. More trees, lush grass, and the sky's stars were coming out.

Dawn noticed Brock listening to a PokePod Nano, the latest in music technology. She grabbed one of the earphones and listened. She seized Ash's arm and cried, "Ash! This is our new song!" Ash got a quick listen before Dawn ripped the earphones from him and ran to Paul. She urged him to listen to the song. He rolled his eyes and plugged his ears with the phones.

"I'll put a spell on you…You'll fall asleep and I'll put a spell on you…And when I wake you, I'll be the first thing you see…And you'll realize that you love me," the song sang. Paul looked at her in confusion, "_This_ fits you and that dunce?" (**Sorry-obsessed with the song…**)

Dawn nodded. Paul rolled his eyes once more and handed her the PokePod. They walked on, with Dawn's quiet singing the only noise for miles. Brock and Ash were quite annoyed with it, but they didn't say anything. Paul was distant; he could barely hear Dawn.

Paul finally spoke up, "Are we there yet?"

Brock shook his head, "Not yet, but we're almost there."

"What's the matter, Paul?" Ash asked coyly. "Can't stand thirty minutes of walking?"

"I can stand walking." Paul replied. "What I can't stand it walking with you guys."

Ash began to argue with Paul. Brock and Dawn kept walking, tired of the fighting. Soon, the bickering boys followed.

Finally, a large mansion could be seen behind a great circling drive-way. Dawn and Ash leaped for joy and began making a mad dash for the manor. Paul and Brock followed at a slower pace. The rest of the road was tiring, butt they walked it.

The maid let them in, and they followed her. She commented that they were a bit late. Ash laughed at the comment, but the others were a little too worn out to say anything. They were led into a large battle field, where a crowd was seated on one side, while trainers were lined up on the other.

Paul still had no idea what they were competing for. He shrugged the notion off.

"I'll be rooting for both of you!" Dawn assured Ash and Brock. Surprisingly, Brock was also competing. Paul began to think of ways to defeat the two. He nervously clutched his Pokeballs as he scanned the competitors. They were all adults. Adult=years of experience. Years of training.

Dawn danced around her friends in her cheerleading get-up. Brock and Ash were completely ignoring her, but she didn't mind. Her eyes drifted to the purple-haired boy, who, to her surprise, looked intimidated. She shook it off. No way could Paul, _the_ Paul, be afraid. It was a total impossibility for him to feel any emotion other than arrogance and anger.

Dawn asked Brock if she could use his PokePod while he was battling. He dropped the PokePod in her clutches, and she immediately plugged her ears with music.

She saw the announcer proclaim the beginning of the competition, but couldn't hear him. Dawn looked at the familiar faces. Paul's anxious expression had melted into an arrogant frown. Ash was confidently nodding to Pikachu, who was on his shoulder. Brock was looking over the crowd. All were separated from each other by strangers.

"Are you competing?" said an elderly woman beside her. Dawn quickly took the earphones out, trying to be respectful.

"No ma'am. I'm here to watch my friends. They _are _competing."

This elderly woman was dressed like she was the Queen of Sheba. Purple covered her black dress in the shape of tulips. Her white hair was up, firmly incasing her head. This hairstyle was usually done to show thickness of hair, and it was certainly working for this woman. She wore a striking green scarf around her neck. They matched her alligator-skin shoes and purse. Her fingers were lined from top to bottom with emerald rings that clashed with her bright red finger nails.

Dawn couldn't stop examining every detail of this woman. She looked so interesting!

"Your friends, as in that purple-haired boy?" the elderly woman asked, breaking Dawn's concentration on her.

Dawn began to shake her head violently, "No ma'am. My friends aren't bitter." (**Burn**) She began to point Ash and Brock out for the woman. The elderly woman shook her head in disappointment. Dawn gave her a questioning look.

"Those don't look like your friends," she continued, "that purple-haired boy looks like he should be your friend."

_What is this lady's problem? _Dawn asked herself. She began to try and explain to the woman how awkward that relationship would be. Her, a radiant butterfly hailing from Twinleaf Town, being best friends with Paul, the cold-hearted and cruel beast residing in Veilstone City. She scoffed at the thought.

"Haven't you ever heard of Beauty and the Beast?" the old woman asked. It was amazing that even though both females were being stubborn on the subject, their voices were still calm.

Dawn looked the other and gave an exasperated look. She turned back with a forced smile on her face, "When the Beast is totally indifferent of Beauty, there's no point. Plus, I'm not _that_…well…"

"Beautiful? Well of course you are!" she smiled like she had won the battle, "If he's so indifferent of you, let's call him over for a chat after the competition."

Dawn sighed and gave up. Even though she wasn't competing in a Pokemon battle tonight, she was still battling. It was like everything she had said had disappeared before it could reach the woman. Nothing would get through to her. She was stuck on the idea that Dawn and Paul befriending each other was a good idea.

Dawn looked back at the competition and buried herself in her hands. Two battles had already passed and she hadn't noticed. Sometimes, she could hear only one thing. This was one of those times. Luckily, none of battles contained Ash or Brock. Everything was still okay; she could still cheer for them.

"Next battle!" the announcer started, "Brock vs. Austin!"

Dawn stood up and released her Piplup and Buneary. They jumped in front of her, already wearing their cheerleading outfits. Brock and Austin stepped on their sides of the arena, ready to go.

The referee flung a red handkerchief in the air, and everyone began.

"Croagunk! Go!" Brock cried, releasing the ball.

"Come on out, Marshtomp!" Austin, from the other side, cried.

Dawn and her Pokemon began to cheer for Brock.

"Marshtomp, water gun!" Austin cried. A burst of water came out of the Marshtomp, but Croagunk quickly leaped out of its way, causing the forceful water to make a dent in the ground. After being ordered, Croagunk circled around the Marshtomp and used Poison jab. Unfortunately for Austin, this attack _did _land.

Marshtomp cried out in pain. Austin made a step backward, but shook off the shock.

"Marshtomp, tackle!"

Marshtomp jumped high above Brock's Croagunk and tackled him from above. Croagunk flew back in recoil.

Brock scanned Croagunk, "Man! That Marshtomp is freakishly strong!" He continued, "Croagunk! Watch out for Marshtomp's strength! Now, brick brake!"

"That boy's a hypocrite," said the elderly woman, "Using a move that requires strength right after he complains that the opponent's Pokemon is freakishly strong!"

Dawn stopped cheering, "That's my friend!"

The woman laughed, "No, no, your friend is over _there." _She pointed to Paul. Dawn sighed in aggravation, but began to try and explain again.

From a corner, Paul was eyeing Brock's battle. Just all of a sudden, Brock was now doing poorly in his eye. _How could that… _he began to trail off as his gaze drifted toward Dawn. She was talking to some old hag.

_Wasn't she cheering before? _He thought. His thoughts began to race; _Maybe that's why those two are doing so well as of late. Yelling makes Pokemon more exhilarated, and the more exhilarated a Pokemon is, the better it does. Its senses are heightened, and everything's a lot clearer. Why haven't I noticed this before?_

Now, we all know Paul is dead wrong. Brock and Ash have gotten their power from training, but Paul does have a point. Loud noises make you a little more aware of what's going on, but it doesn't account for power and training. But, you know, let's just let Paul think what he wants, it's being caused by his growing hunger anyway. Like it'll matter…

Dawn turned around to see Croagunk defeated. She sighed. When a friend lost, it was like she had lost as well.

"Winner! Austin!" Brock returned to Dawn's side.

"Next up! Ash vs. Autumn!"

Paul's hunger-enthused mind began to race again, _I have to get that girl out of here so Ash can lose and I won't have to waste my Pokemon's energy on him. _

He ran up to Dawn, and put a hand to his face, realizing he would have to do this in front of Brock. "Urm…" Paul began, and then he stopped.

He had forgotten her name.

_Susie…No! That's not it! Tami? NO! _He tried remembering, _Darlene? No! Rachel…No…Sonny?? Samantha? Raven? D-D-WAIT I KNOW!_

"Dusk?" Paul asked. Dawn glared at him.

"Dawn," she muttered. He hit his forehead with his palm. _So close…_he commented in his head. He tried to restart, "Dawn, would you like to go outside for a second? I saw something you might want to see."

"Really? What is it?" Dawn asked. Brock looked at the two suspiciously.

"It's a surprise," Paul muttered, "and you need to see it _now._"

Dawn sighed, but agreed and followed Paul out to the balcony. The elderly woman giggled in glee, while Brock looked at her oddly.

The two headed down the steps of the balcony to the garden. They walked over a sparkling, blue bridge. Their reflections could be clearly seen in the water. Dawn had never really looked at Paul so clearly before. Most of the time she would just awkwardly look down, but he actually pretty good looking. _Too bad he's bitter and cruel_, she thought.

Dawn had also never been with Paul alone before. It was really…awkward. Paul kept shifting forward, and Dawn had a tough time keeping up. _How is it that he was really slow before, and now he's The Flash?_ Dawn thought. An unsettling silence was over the two. As a cheerleader, Dawn couldn't take silence well. It was nerve-racking.

"Are we almost there?" Dawn asked.

Paul looked around for an answer. The truth was he was looking for something to gawk at _now_. They went into the entrance to a forest.

Dawn looked back nervously. Did Paul even know where they were going…?

Paul smiled as he saw something in the distance, "This way," he muttered, grabbing her wrist and pulling her forward. Dawn blushed awkwardly. She kept looking back, expecting Ash to come to her rescue. _Save me from the creepy guy! Come on, he has big eyebrows! _She cried in her mind.

They reached a cliff. Paul told her to stand back, but to look. Dawn looked down.

"Wow! You can see the rest of the forest from here! It's really pretty!"

"Yeah, whatever," Paul muttered, looking backwards.

Dawn took a step forward, "Whoah! You can see Lake Valor in the distance! It's so pretty…I should go see it sometime!"

Paul groaned. What fate just trying to torture him with cheerfulness? How could she be so hyper? Dawn took another step closer to the edge, "AH! I can see tiny people! They look like ants! HI ANT PE-"

_Crack _came from below Dawn's feet. Paul immediately turned around. They both stared at each other, unsure of what was going on. The boy asked what that was. Dawn shrugged.

Just then, another _crack _came and Dawn abruptly sunk a step lower. She screamed, "Paul!"

Paul's eyes widened. He may be bitter, but not heartless! Okay, he may be bitter _and_ heartless, but he wasn't going to have someone's blood on his hands! He gave Dawn one of his hands, and she clung to it.

_Crack, _Dawn had got another step lower. Then-

_BOOM! _The ledge Dawn had been standing on crumbled and fell below her. Dawn began to hyperventilate. Her pulse had gone haywire by now, and it was making her sick. She could hear the quick beat in her ears. It could be felt when she swallowed. Her ears began to ring soon after. Her eyes closed; hoping for the nightmare to be over.

Paul scowled. Dawn was heavy! And hyperventilating!

"Get a grip!" Paul yelled. "It's not you're going to die!"

Dawn was taken aback by the lack of sympathy, but she shook it off, "Promise?!? 'Cause this looks really bad."

"Yes," Paul replied bitterly, "I promise."

_Crack, _Paul looked down, "Spoke too soon."

Dawn suddenly felt herself moving backwards unnaturally fast. She opened her eyes to see Paul, forcedly holding her close to him. He had an odd expression on his face. He looked angry, but a hint of fear was there too. Dawn almost felt sorry for the Beast. She finally let herself cling tighter to Paul.

Paul smirked. He had control.

It felt like Paul and Dawn were flung down, they were going so fast, but Paul saw a ledge and grabbed onto it.

"THANK YOU FOR CAT-LIKE REFLEXES" Dawn yelled into the sky.

Paul's grip was slipping. He looked down at the scared little girl crying and sighed.

"Dawn, hug me tight! Now," Paul ordered.

She looked up and nodded. Her arms snaked around Paul's chest and she pressed herself toward it. Paul let go of Dawn and got a better grip of the ledge.

Dawn looked down, "Well, now what?"

_Crack._

By now, EVERYONE should know what that means.

"CAN'T WE CATCH A BREAK FOR ONCE?" Dawn screeched.

"I think it's about to _break _right now," Paul replied calmly. Dawn was amazed. How could he be so calm? They were about to die! His calmness was creeping Dawn out

"You want to take back your promise?" Dawn asked as the ledge cracked again. From above her, Paul shook his head and scowled. _I hope that old hag's happy, _Dawn cursed to herself, _Paul and I are together, but we're about to die._

The ledge broke.

"OH MY GOODNESS! PAUL, I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! I'M LIKE TEN!" Dawn screamed as they plummeted toward the earth.

"I REALLY DON'T CARE! AND I ALREADY TOLD YOU YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE!" Paul screeched back.

_Great, _Dawn thought, _I really wish I replace people. Then, Paul wouldn't look like my knight in shining armor and I could get someone else…But, come to think of it, he is acting really heroic randomly._

Paul moved Dawn above him, so he would hit the ground first. Why was he being so protective…?

"P-Paul! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Dawn screamed.

"Keeping a promise."

Paul gave a ear-shattering screech as his back hit the ground. Dawn landed on top of him, "PAUL??"

**(And now I'll leave a CLIFF HANGER! HA, HA, HA!) **


	2. Chapter 2

**O.O I didn't know there were so many Paul fangirls out there. Sorry, you guys! **

Chapter Two (**Please don't hurt me!**)

"Paul?!?!?" Dawn gasped.

If you passed these two, not knowing what had happened, the positioning would probably look weird. Paul was laid out on his back, unconscious, while Dawn was laying on him. Awkward, no?

Both had fallen on a circular piece of land that was part of the cliff. It was covered in green, lush, grass, and bushes were grown around the edge.

Dawn slipped off Paul's body and sat herself beside him. She tried to look around, but the world had been blurred and her eyes kept coming back to the dying boy. She began to shake uncontrollably. Any breath she could manage to take was shallow. Ears were ringing, heart was pumping, and sight was faltering. It felt like she was about to faint.

Piplup's Pokeball began to wobble from inside Dawn's backpack, bringing her back to earth. She pulled the ball out of the bag, and stared at it. _What does Piplup want at a time like this? _She thought. Quietly, she released Piplup.

Hands on its hips, eyes sternly looking over Dawn, Piplup stood. It began to wave its hands in the air madly, "Pip, pip, pip, pip, Piplup!" Which translated in English would be something like, "Stop trembling and do something, girl!"

Now, for any strong Pokemon-human relationship, communication isn't a problem. So, since Dawn and Piplup shared a very deep relationship, she could understand Piplup perfectly.

"Well, what do I do?" Dawn asked desperately.

"Piplup, Piplup!" which translated would be, "Do I _look _like a Chansey?"

Dawn sighed, but began to think. Paul had fallen on his back, so that's where most of his pain would be stored. The first plan was obvious: Get Paul on his stomach so Dawn could take a look at his back.

Dawn began to try and flip Paul, but he wouldn't budge. He was far too heavy for a dainty little girl to lift _by herself. _She smirked at her Pokeballs. One by one, all her Pokemon were released. Piplup, Buneary, Aipom, and Pachirisu stood side-by-side. Mamoswine would be a little much, no?

"All right everyone, FLIP!" Dawn ordered. All of the Pokemon nodded simultaneously, and placed their paws under Paul. Slowly and carefully, he was turned over on his stomach by Dawn and her Pokemon. The team gave each other high fives, and then watched Dawn as she stripped the boy of his shirt. She was horrified of what she saw.

Blood, bruises, and more blood were painted all over Paul's back. Dawn gasped and scooted away. Taking a deep breath, she returned to the sight. 3 large slashes were Paul's major blood exits. Closing her eyes, Dawn ordered Piplup over to where she was sitting.

"Piplup! Wash him off!" she cried, turning away.

Water came out of Piplup's mouth and washed the fresher blood off Paul's back, but the dried blood remained. He groaned for a second, but then sighed in relief. Dawn felt queasy looking at his back. All of that pain for her? Just to keep a promise? No way! That couldn't be the only reason…could it?

Fresh blood was already beginning to form. Dawn panicked. How was she going to cover those deep cuts? Tears began to blur her eyes even more. She clasped her hands together and began to pray for Paul's safety. One tear after another hit her joined hands. Dawn sniffled, "Amen."

All of the Pokemon Dawn had never returned to their balls stood there like ghosts. It was like they were invisible and didn't serve a purpose to this operation anymore. Piplup did not like the feeling at all, and began to ponder a way to cover Paul's wounds properly so he wouldn't loose too much blood. A memory came across the blue Pokemon's thoughts.

A night when everyone else was asleep and the stars were bright; Piplup had a terrible nightmare and awoke. Dawn was awake, in her sleeping bag, and staring at the stars. Piplup walked away from the other sleeping Pokemon and climbed into Dawn's bag without hesitation. Dawn was a bit surprised, but stroked her best friend's head tenderly.

"Bad dream?" she questioned. Piplup nodded.

Without a sound, Dawn pulled out a blanket from her bag, "When I got scared, I would always hang on to this. It makes me feel better. Let's see if it helps you."

Piplup came back to the matter at hand, "Pip, Piplup!" Which translated would be, "Inspiration! Inspiration!"

The other Pokemon stared at Piplup bizarrely. Piplup ignored them and ran to Dawn's bag. Dawn had laid her bag down when she had called the Pokemon out in the first place, so Piplup knew exactly where it was.

With its tiny beak, Piplup opened the bag and began to search for the blanket. Piplup had to go through Dawn's clothes, toiletries, EVERYTHING before she finally found the blanket. Out the wool, maroon blanket came. Piplup began to tug it toward his master.

Dawn was sulking. I mean, she didn't like Paul at all, but she didn't want him to die on her account! Piplup nudged the girl with the blanket in his beak. Dawn looked down, "My blanket. Wh-What? OH! I get it!"

The entire group carefully lifted Paul up and held the position. Dawn quickly began to wrap the boy's upper body with her blanket. Though special as this blanket was, a life was much more important. The Pokemon were in _pain_. Holding a large boy like Paul for even a second was torture, but holding him for three minutes was pure _agony_. Dawn tried her best to finish quickly, but it was a long blanket.

Buneary couldn't take it much longer. She was losing feeling in her paws. Piplup begged her to keep holding on, but it did no good. Buneary let go and fell backwards on the grass.

Dawn finally finished and all of her Pokemon let go at once. Paul fell down and groaned shortly.

Some of Paul's blood had stained Dawn's white hands. She shook her head and turned her attention on the boy again. He looked fatter with her freakishly long blanket wrapped around him. His face also looked younger, like a child. _Everyone has a child-like part of them,_ Dawn thought, _I guess Paul's is shown when he's asleep. _(**Enter fangirl squeals….now**!)

Dawn felt whoozy. _Tonight's been…_she began fading off; _way too…_her sight was darkening;

_Much…_

She fell asleep next to Paul.



Paul cracked open his eyes. His arms felt cold, and something wool and itchy was attacking his body. He was drenched in sweat, and an unbearably sharp pain was in his back, but he felt as if it had been worse. As if in a dream. The cool wind rushing from the lake a few miles off flew in and made him shudder.

He tried to remember everything that had happened before he was laid out like this. Closing his eyes, he thought back.

He remembered how he had taken the blue haired chick out from the competition. How he had brought her to the cliff and they had fallen off. The next part he couldn't recollect. He knew that it had become suddenly very dark, and every once in a while, he would hear sobbing, but that was about it.

Paul's eyes shifted down. He was stunned to see the troublesome girl lying with his arm around her. _How the heck…? _Paul frowned; _did she decide to play Pretendd-Boyfriend with me or something? Is that even a game? Girls are so troublesome…_

He also saw the wool blanket wrapped around his body, making him look unnaturally obese. Paul couldn't even hear his stomach growling, but he knew it was.

A few minutes later, Dawn woke up as well and realized Paul wasn't there anymore. She shot straight up and looked left and right. She saw her Pokemon sleeping, but no Paul.

Dawn placed her hands on her head. _OH NO! _She thought, _Paul left me here to DIE! THAT JERKFACE! _

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!" she screeched up at the top of the cliff, "SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! S.O.S??? SAVE MY SKIN????????? HELP MEEEEEEEEEE!"

Dawn ran to the edge of the circular landform and yelled to no one in particular, "SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEEEEE!"

After yelling for a few more minutes, she was suddenly grabbed, by her shoulder, and pulled around.

"You mind, stupid?" Paul said.

"Big eyebrows-I mean, PAUL! Hi! Where were you?" Dawn asked excitedly.

Paul was, once again, disgusted by her enthusiasm. He _had _to address the subject that was torturing him. He got close to the girl's face, "Get that close to me while I'm sleeping, and I promise. You. Will. Never. Sleep. A_gain_."

"I. Have. No. Clue. What. You're. Talking. About," she replied, "Where'd you disappear to? Did you have to use the John?"

Paul took a step backward and began to blush, "No!"

He grabbed Dawn's wrist and pulled her to the very right of the island. At the edge, Dawn could see that farther along the cliff wall, little pieces of rock, attached to the cliff, were spread out.

"I've been jumping on those to get to the bottom," Paul explained.

She nodded, "I see. So you were below!" Thinking about it even more, Dawn realized that Paul could've left her and never thought about it again.

"Thank you," she felt obliged to say.

"For…?" Paul asked indifferently.

"For coming back-Now, could you help me jump on these?" She quickly changed the subject as she stared at the pieces of rock, "These are spread out far apart."

He rolled his eyes, "No. Carry your own weight."

Dawn was taken aback at his uncaring nature. _Well, so much for the gentlemen, _she thought.

She turned back to her Pokemon, now awake from all the yelling, and called, "Come on, guys!"

Dawn ordered her Pokemon to make a bridge from the edge to the first rock. Piplup jumped off and grabbed the edge for dear life. Buneary climbed below Piplup and clung to his feet. Buneary pushed again the bottom of the circular landform and with that force, the two Pokemon held they're ground as a pathway. Pachirisu carelessly jumped on each of the Pokemon's heads until it got to the other side.

Dawn looked down at her Pokemon. It probably wasn't the best idea for _them _to be the bridge…Not one of her brighter moves.

"You're going to kill your Pokemon…" Paul commented from another step.

"Well, what do I do then?!?" Dawn yelled back, "Not all of us are Spiderman, ya know?" (**Why is Dawn so obsessed with superheroes?)**

Paul rolled his eyes and began to jump back to Dawn.

"Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu! Aipom! Return!" Dawn called returning the Pokemon to their Pokeballs.

Paul jumped on the ledge next to Dawn, "Okay, Ms. Useless, climb on," he got down on his knees and motioned for her to get on his back.

"This…is really cliché and awkward…" Dawn commented as she turned her head away.

"Would you rather me call Ash out here to carry you?" Paul mocked.

Dawn blushed furiously, "J-JERK!"

Paul ignored her, "Well, on or off?"

"I'd rather jump."

"Fine by me, but I'm not coming to your funeral."

"There has to be another way…"

"Are you just saying no because your skirt is too high and you're afraid I might see under it?" Paul asked with a smirk.

Dawn turned scarlet, "N-No! Not at-Not at all! Maybe! _YES_!"

"Look, with your skirt, it's going to happen _some _day," Paul commented, "Would you rather Conway see under it?"

Dawn did it. She took her hand and slapped Paul's cheek bitterly. She had never slapped a boy before. Paul turned back to her and put a hand to his cheek and acted as if nothing had happened, even though there was a huge red imprint on his face.

"By force then? I'd be happy to," Paul decided as he picked Dawn and swung her around his shoulder.

_Why does my chest hurt so much? And my stomach so cold? _ Paul thought as he moved his hand off his cheek to his stomach, _Probably just hunger._

**Well, there's the second chapter for you. Did I do better? (Hopefully -.-) Thanks for waiting, you guys,** **I promise I'll try and be more punctual next time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, SORRY! I'm a terrible person. I don't update early enough, I will punish myself… or Sasuke. I'll get a Sasuke plushie and PUNISH HIM! **

**So, this is a little shorter than the other chapters, but hopefully it'll make up for itself. Again, I'd really like thank you for the support I'm getting. You guys are awesome, I never had 14 reviews in the first two chapters of my other fanfics. Merry Christmas! **

**Chapter 3 **

Paul dropped Dawn off his back carelessly. Dawn landed on the ground violently and groaned. Her face was so hot that she could swear that she saw smoke coming from it. And worse, she couldn't see any red color on Paul's face, which meant she was the only one embarrassed by the whole thing.

"Well, see ya," Paul closed abruptly as he began to walk away.

"Um, HELLO? WAIT!" Dawn called.

He turned around and looked at her expectantly. A pale girl with large, but terrified blue eyes' reflection appeared in Paul's eyes. Dawn was in a dark forest with no direction, and the girl's emotions were flying by the looks of her. The radiant butterfly of Twinleaf's wings had been delicately plucked off. She was falling fast now and her only base for hope was Paul.

Seeming to realize all of this, Paul came to a decision.

A firm, but cold reached out and grasped Dawn's wrist. Soundlessly, Paul led her into the very depths of the forest. Dawn was fairly surprised. She hadn't realized this was what she wanted, but it _must_ have been it, because she began to feel better after that.

They went through the same process of when he first led her. (**Remember, back in chapter one?**) Paul would try and act like the Flash and walk at a brisk pace, and Dawn would have to run to keep up. She didn't comment, because she was afraid he might leave her alone again. Plus, he was being _really_ quiet.

"Hey! Captain Eyebrows! Where are we going?" Dawn asked.

Paul frowned, "We're looking for food. Aren't you hungry?"

"Oh," Dawn touched her stomach, "I thought that was just worry. Yeah, I'm hungry. Kind of hungry for Chinese food actually…"

He stopped and turned to her, "Do you _see_ a Chinese restaurant?"

"Actually yes," Dawn replied pointing forward. Paul turned.

Sure enough, down the pathway they had been walking was a small stand. The stand looked like a cubicle, covered with red curtains. The sign read "CHINESE TAKE-OUT!" in big letters, obviously done with a _PokeSharpie_. The opening in the front showed two people. _Was that there before? _Paul quizzically looked at it, but joined Dawn and ran up.

The man with bright blue hair wore large glasses, and a red Chinese outfit. He had a large mustache on, "Well, _hello _little children!" he turned toward his associate, "And _you _said there wouldn't be any business out here. You silly willy!"

The woman who matched the man except with her large pink hair in a bun laughed, "Oh ho ho HO! I _am _a silly willy! Do you two want any Wan Ton Soup? It's _fresh_." **(These guys are creeping me out…)**

Dawn beamed, "Mmm! That sounds deliciouso! Sign. Me-"

Like a natural reaction, Paul pulled Dawn behind him and answered, "No thanks." He hugged her close to his back and began to step away.

"MMUTMIWAFFEEDCHIMEDE," Dawn's muffled voiced came, which probably meant, "But I wanted Chinese!"

"Move to Plan B," said a _scratchy_ voice.

At that moment, Dawn's wrist was grabbed again, and Paul and Dawn shot off. Even with those disguises, Paul knew exactly who they were, and if he was right they were in no condition to fight (from _his _opinion anyway.)

"GET 'EM!" yelled Meowth popping up from under the stand. Jessie and James threw off their disguises and began to chase the two trainers. Paul nervously looked back and saw them, and then he started to frantically look for a bush to duck behind. Only trees were in sight.

Dawn stopped and turned, tugging Paul back, "Piplup! Come out!"

Piplup practically jumped out of Dawn's Pokeball and stood in front of the two defiantly. Dawn and Paul gave each other coy smiles, and then returned to the fight. Paul searched his pocket for a quick-throw Pokemon.

"Weavile! Come on out!" Paul cried as he threw his ball.

Weavile and Piplup looked at the opposing team that had just caught up with them. Team Rocket stared at the two trainers nodded at each other and called out their Pokemon: Seviper and Carnivine.

Seviper was a purple snake with gold striped across its head. When stretched out, it was far taller than Weavile and Piplup. It had a menacing tongue. Quite poisonous, Seviper was not to be trifled with, although Ash and his friends had beaten it many times before. It was controlled by Jessie, which was partly why it would always lose.

Carnivine was a monstrous thing twice the size of Piplup and Weavile. It was green, and stood on vines for legs. It had ferocious teeth the size of a shark's, and had leaves for arms. Even though it looked very scary, this particular Carnivine, owned by James, was extremely lovable. It would constantly attack James with hugs.

"CARNIVINE!" James called, "BULLET SEED!"

Carnivine was not listening. It turned towards James immediately and jumped on him, biting his head. James jerked and tried to forcedly pull him off, but nothing would work. It was Jessie's turn, "Seviper! Poison Tail!"

Seviper rushed toward Piplup.

"Piplup! Bubble beam!" Piplup, hearing this command, rushed toward Seviper. It opened its mouth and flew back as bubbles charged at Seviper. The multi-colored bubbles hit the snake before it could make the attack Poison Tail.

Paul had to be included too, "Weavile! Icy Wind!"

Weavile blew an icy gust of wind toward Team Rocket. Jessie and James could barely make a comment before they were frozen solid.

"Icy," Dawn commented, "I feel like I have that kind of breath when I chew minty gum!"

Paul rolled his eyes and led her away from the frozen enemies. Dawn asked, "Do you think they actually had Chinese food?"

"Rather not go back. Could be booby-trapped or something."

"Yes, because Team Rocket is _so_ smart like that," Dawn replied.

Paul grinned evilly and turned to her, "Am I…rubbing off on you? That was very sarcastic."

Dawn stuck up her nose and walked past him, "Now is certainly not the time for _you _to start flirting with me. We need to find Ash-urm-And Brock too!"

Paul ran back up to her, "I am _not_ flirting. And, though I don't really care, you do know that Ash feels nothing for you, right?"

Dawn gave Paul a killing look, "What do _you _know about relationships? You treat your Pokemon like dirt; you're rude to Ash every time you see him-"

"Hmph!" Paul grabbed Dawn's shoulders and pulled her close, "You're just a little girl, what would _you _know about relationships?"

_Oh my goodness, PAUL'S GOING TO EAT ME! _Dawn thought realizing how close Paul had pulled her. Her back was touching his chest. Yeah, _that _close. So close that if Paul whispered in her ear, it would send chills down her spine. Bad. Her face was turning a deep shade of red, "Let me go, you jerkface!"

"Actually, I'm kind of enjoying this. You're miserable and embarrassed; it's hilarious," Paul chuckled, "What if I licked you? How would you react?"

"IF YOU LICKED ME? WHAT? THAT'S SO RANDOM!"

Paul's tongue slipped out of his mouth and landed on Dawn's cheek. She began to twitch and shake. Paul's tongue felt like it was burning, Dawn's cheek was so hot. It quickly retreated and Dawn fell on her knees.

"Paul…are you sick or something? That was really out of character," Dawn muttered, calming down. Paul said nothing. **(Don't worry, it's not OOC, there's an actual reason. Surprisingly.)**

She stood up and acted like nothing had happened. _It probably had to do with hormones,_ Dawn chuckled quietly, "Let's just forget about whatever that…was… And find Ash! Oh, and food, but mostly Ash!"

Paul followed Dawn at a distance. He was confused. His heart was aching and beating quickly at the same time. He was sweating mightily and he had no explanation for why he had acted so…odd. It was like a random spasm of another character. Paul felt sick. _This feeling is so annoying, _he thought.

They kept walking through the forest, searching endlessly for berries or anything edible, really. There was a huge space in between them that kept growing every five or six minutes. Dawn looked back every once and a while to see Paul holding his head, like he was extremely dizzy or something. After the third time of looking back, the blue-haired girl couldn't take it any longer.

"Hey, are you okay, eyebrows?" She asked him.

"I'm fine!" Paul retorted angrily, "I don't need you to care! I can look out for myself!"

"Sheesh, it was only a question."

"Dawn, I'm sorry. You're really my only friend."

"Well, no need to yell-Wait, what?" Dawn asked.

Paul continued, "And that's why I will follow you to the end of the earth."

Paul's eyes looked misty and half-awake. Bags hung under his eyes and he was in a hunch position. A creepy smile was placed on his face. He didn't look like the overpowering Paul Dawn knew. He looked more like an entranced boy. Was he just tired? Dawn didn't know, but she was still terrified and began to back away slowly.

"That's all we needed to hear!" A woman's voice came from in the sky.

Dawn, who had backed up enough to hit a tree, looked up as a gust of wind began to mess up her hair. A woman, in a tight-fitting, black suit with green hair tied in a ponytail, loosely held onto a helicopter. On the blue helicopter were the initials "T.A." in large, white letters. The copter started to descend to the two Pokemon trainers.

As soon as the copter landed in between Paul and Dawn, a red light began to flash on Paul's neck. Instinctively, Dawn pulled out Aipom's Pokeball and held it in front of herself. The mysterious woman stepped off the helicopter and started to head toward Dawn. The woman had odd make-up on that made Dawn shiver.

"Who are you?!" Dawn yelled.

"Vanessa of Team Aqua. You're coming with me," the not so-mysterious woman cooed.

"Wha-Wait, why me? Why is Paul's neck flashing? Why is he acting so weird? WHAT IS GOING ON????"

Vanessa moved swiftly, and before Dawn could even blink, she had Dawn held up by her shirt. Dawn dropped her Pokeball as she was held in the air. Vanessa answered, "The _**O**_ptimized _**O**_bsession _**C**_hip controls you boyfriend now!"

"Let me down! And he's not my boyfriend!" Dawn screamed, kicking and screaming.

"Thanks to the _**O**_ptimized _**O**_bsession _**C**_hip on his neck, he thinks he is!" Vanessa laughed. She pointed to Paul's neck, "This ingenious device controls the human brain to act the exact opposite of the human's character. Now he'll follow you everywhere!"

"OH NO! HOW WILL I GO TO THE BATHROOM?"

"You'll have no time for that!" Vanessa laughed evilly. Suddenly, she ran with Dawn back to the helicopter and flung her in. She called the captain of the copter to ride off, and slowly it flew back up into the air. Though Dawn had become unconscious, one thing still bothered her?

Why did Team Aqua want Paul to follow them?

**Ha ha… **_**O**_ptimized _**O**_bsession _**C**_hip. **OOC…Ha. That's awesome. **


End file.
